punto final
by sasu-yura
Summary: Para que intentarlo nuevamente Si me voy no tendrás ningún pendiente Si te vas pues que tengas buena suerte, Y si esto ya se acabó no quiero volver a verte.


Hola este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro… espero y no me juzguen ya que es la primera vez escribiendo un fic…

***Es un SAsuNAru…

*** Posiblemente sea de un solo cap… pero si les guztha quizá y pueda hacer una conti de dos o tres cap. mas

***Naruto no me pertenece a mi… por desgracias… si fuera así, naruto seria yaoi…

*** Esto sucede en un Universo Alterno

*** contiene MPREG

*** y el fic… será un Songfic.. ACLARO que la canción no me pertene yo solo la uso para Mi inspiración (la canción se llama el punto final y es de Conjunto Atardecer ft Montes de Durango)

Akabando de decir todo esto les dejo el Songfic

Era un día muy hermoso, el cielo azul y despejado pero sin hacer mucho calor, en un rancho de una pequeña ciudad, dos personas estaba sentadas en la sombra de un árbol, un joven de unos 19 años cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos negros como la noche traía una una camisa de cuadros negra con azul y unos pantalones rasgados y botas, y un chico de 17 años de cabello rubio, piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mar muy expresivos, traía puesto una camisa negra, pantalones azules y tenis… sus nombres Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki…. Ambos era novios desde hace 6 meses y su relación iba mas que bien (apenas ese dia cumplían sus seis meses)

-sasuke sabes lo feliz que me haces teme- dijo naruto abrazando a sasuke el cual solo sonrio mostrando la felicidad que la traía su ahora novio

- tu también me haces muy feliz dobe- después de decir esto lo besa de manera muy cariñosa

-sabes ya tengo tu regalo por cumplir seis meses sasu-chan- ttebayo

-entoces… cuando me daras mi regalo Naru-dijo sasuke con una mirada que demostrava mucho amor

-pues mas al rato ttebayo- naruto inmediatamente sonrio al ver como sasuke se mostraba asi con el

-entonces al rato también te dare tu ragalo dobe- dijo mirando a otro lado con un sonrojo imperseptive

-sabes me tengo que ir tsunade baa-chan me dijo que volviera pronto ya que iremos a comprar cosas para la casa que va hacer de konohamaru…- ssasuke no quería soltarlo pero naruto le dijo- baa-chan me dijo que podríamos vernos en la noche-

-esta bien Naru pero mas vale que hoy si vengas Mi dobe-

Asi paso el dia sasuke se fue a montar mientras su naruto ya no estaba, y asi se hizo de noche hasta que el fue con sus amigos (kiba, sino, lee, juugo, suigetsu, neji, gaara, kankuro, deidara, su hermano itachi y otros 4) en eso llego sakura, karin, tenten y hinata

-hola chicos- dijo sakura con una mueca de diverson

Todos saludaro y sakura dijo algo que a mucho les causo sorpresa pero la mayoría apoyaba a la chica, todos menos deidara, juugo, gaara, hinata, tenten e itachi

-entonces sasuke-kun que dices aceptas mi apuesta o acaso te da miedo perder dime- sonrio de nuevo sakura sabiendo que iba a ganar

-a cambio de que, sakura, que gano yo- sasuke estaba de mal humor al ver que todos apoyaban lo dichi por sakura-

-pues si tu le dices a naruto que tu no lo amas y que andas conmigo, sin volver con el hasta media noche… demostraras que Tu ego no se basa en naruto-

-trato- si algo no demostraba ante mucha gente sasuke era ser débil, mas que nada por eso acepto el trato

-ototo no lo veo conveniente- dijo itachi pero sasuke simplemente lo ignoro

**** pasaron 7 minutos y en eso llego naruto con una bolsa de regalos negra con destellos morados pero no por eso menos masculina***

-sasuke te extrañe ttebayo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara seria de sasuke su sonrisa se borro- sasu…

-Naruto esto termino, yo estoy enamorado de sakura… se que no debi de esperar hasta hoy para decírtelo pero al menos ya lo sabes- esas palabras fueron las mas difíciles para sasuke… pero inmediatamente abrazo a sakura

Todos observana la esena, y pudieron ver como ese brillo especial que desde hace un mes o dos naruto había adquirido en sus ojos se apagaba dejando un azul sin vida

-asi… que est… estas enamorado de… saku… sakura chan- dolia, dolia mucho y no dejaba que hablara bien… ver que la persona que amabas te decía eso en un dia especial- bueno… toma… es… es tu rega… regalo ttebayo- sin mas solto la bolsa de regalo y corrió alejándose de ese lugar mientras sus ojos derramaban muchas lagrimas.

Todos observaron como se iba al rubio, en eso itachi ve la bolsa de regalo y vio que un sobre se asomaba junto con un pequeño kitsune que llevaba por nombre kyubi, itachi tomo el sobre lo abrió y leyó pero al ver lo que decía solo pudo demostrar una gran sorpresa y dijo

-sasuke… creo que esto te interesa y mas vale que lo leas- itachi le dio la carta aun sorpredido

Sasuke la leyó

_Hola teme_

_Sabes te amo demasiado… espero que esto dure mas ya que te amo y no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, de ser tuyo ya que fue lo mas maravilloso que eh vivido ttebayo… yo etto no se como decírtelo pero… en una de las ocasiones que lo hicimos… quede embarazado, no se como pero es verdad ttebayo quise confirmarlo primero y resulto positivo… vamos a tener un bebe, voy en el segundo mes… te amo sasuke gracias_

_Atentamente: __Naruto_

_Sasuke se quedo en shock… iba a ser papá y el le hizo daño a su Naru… solo observaron como corrió desesperadamente seguido por itachi y entonces todos fueron detrás de los hermanos uchiha…_

_Pasaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un cruce con un gran patio vieron como iba el rubio caminando lento y sus audífonos puesto… todo paso tan rápido que sasuke solo pudo gritar … un carro había perdido el control arrollando a naruto que ni cueta se dio qe el carro se aproximaba a el._

_Solo vieron como rodo hasta una cerca y como poco a poco salía sangre… inmediatamente llamaron a la ambulacia_

Que te puedo decir,

es tu decisión,

si te quedas conmigo o de plano me voy.

Si lo que hemos pasado lo has dejado olvidado

Vivirás el presente tal vez en otro ambiente

No te puedo forzar intentar, nuevamente

Algo que no se quiere,

Mejor hablarlo de frente.

Para que intentarlo nuevamente si tal vez

yo en tu viva estoy ausente.

Para que darle vueltas a este asunto,

Mejor llegar al final y marcar el punto.

_-sasuke mira… que hermoso atardecer ttebayo- naruto se encotraba sentado sobre las piernas de sasuke_

_-hmp… sin duda es hermoso… pero me gusta mas verte- a ti Naru- dice sasuke besando a naruto de una manera tan apasionada_

Para que intentarlo nuevamente

Si me voy no tendrás ningún pendiente

Si te vas pues que tengas buena suerte,

Y si esto ya se acabó no quiero volver a verte.

Si lo que hemos pasado lo has dejado olvidado

Vivirás el presente tal vez en otro ambiente

No te puedo forzar intentar, nuevamente

Algo que no se quiere,

Mejor hablarlo de frente.

Para que intentarlo nuevamente si tal vez

yo en tu viva estoy ausente.

Para que darle vueltas a este asunto,

Mejor llegar al final y marcar el punto.

_-sasuke…. Te… amooooooo…- dice naruto al terminar y cayo rendido en la cama junto a sasuke _

_-usurantokachi… yo también te amo… eres lo mas valioso para mi- besa a naruto y se acomoda para dormir junto a naruto_

Para que intentarlo nuevamente

Si me voy no tendrás ningún pendiente

Si te vas pues que tengas buena suerte,

Y si esto ya se acabó no quiero volver a verte.

_-naruto ten cuidado no te vayas a caer del caballo…-_

_-ja ja ja ja sasuke no te preocupes ttebayo… ya veras pronto como te superare ttebayo_

_Todos esos pensamiento rondaban la mente de sasuke… todo por una apuesta… todos lo que lo vieron aceptar eso estaban ahí… también sus padres y los de naruto…_

_-familiares del joven uzumaki- hablo el doctor a lo que inmediatamente alzaron la mano kushina y minato- señores su hijo esta grave pero… el bebe que esperaba… murió_

_al oir esto el mundo de sasuke se desmorono… su hijo había muerto… naruto no lo perdonaría al saber que por su culpa habían perdido a su hijo_


End file.
